1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method for manufacturing a blower blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a blower which can rotate at a high speed with the aim of downsizing and performance improvement of the blower. When the blower rotates at a high speed, balance of a blower blade is important. An amplitude of vibration during operation may sometimes need to be less than one micrometer. However, producing such a less unbalanced blower blade using a machining jig is technically very challenging, and thus cost tends to increase.
A method has been proposed in which a blower blade is first produced without requiring strict balance, and the balance of the blower blade is measured in order to shape the blower blade later according to the measured result. For example, JP 2013-015432 A, and JP 2002-371863 A disclose methods for reducing unbalance of blade cascades of a rotary machine. JP 2006-235776 A discloses a method for reducing a machining error by changing machining data for determining a cutting position, depending on a wear amount of a cutting tool.
However, the methods described in JP 2013-015432 A and JP 2002-371863 A take a considerable effort and time to improve the balance. According to the machining method described in JP 2006-235776 A, it is necessary to acquire data indicating a relationship between a wear amount and a dimensional error of a cutting tool and change a coordinate position in numerical control (NC) data based on the acquired data, and therefore it is difficult to realize the method.
As described above, the conventional techniques require extensive effort or cost to manufacture a less unbalanced blower blade. Thus, there is a need for a manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method which can manufacture a less unbalanced blower blade with a simple method.